Origin Matrix
The Origin Matrix is an ancient and powerful artifact. More than that, it forms part of the even more powerful Star Saber. When the sword was shattered into five pieces, the Origin Matrix was hidden somewhere in the Multiverse. Fiction Fun Publications To keep Prima's powerful Star Saber out of the hands of the evil Megatronus, Solus Prime used her forge to shatter the blade into five pieces, one of which was the Origin Matrix. The Origin Matrix was then hidden on prehistoric Earth of Primax -408.24 Epsilon, after which Vector Prime placed a time lock on the local spacetime so that no one could access the Matrix. The Vok, already conducting one of their experiments there, were entrusted with guarding the Matrix. When two ships were detected passing into the Primax -408.24 Epsilon universal stream during a particular time period, it was of particular concern to the TransTechs, as it happened to be the location in which the Origin Matrix was hidden. Depth Charge was recruited to travel there and locate the Matrix before it fell into the wrong hands. Arriving on prehistoric Earth, Depth Charge joined up with a small group of Autobots who had originated in the Primax 207.0 Epsilon universal stream and persuaded them to help him search for the Origin Matrix. Their sensors eventually detected the Matrix's unique energy signature. Depth Charge went to retrieve it alone, only to find it was heavily defended by alien security systems. He was soon joined by the other Autobots, now calling themselves Maximals, and Ultra Magnus was able to find and claim the Origin Matrix. After using it to scare off some bats, the Maximals were confronted by Megatron in brand-spanking new Gigastorm Armor. By inserting the Origin Matrix into his gun, Magnus created a dimensional gateway to the future and took the Origin Matrix through with him. He emerged on modern-day Cybertron, rendezvousing with Aquarius and the local heroic Decepticons, and it was decided that he would hold onto the Matrix until Nexus Prime could arrive. Magnus and his team subsequently traveled via stellar spanner to the dimensionally-displaced positive polarity Earth, whereupon his team joined Treadshot's fight against evil Ultra Magnus. Negative polarity Ultra Magnus tried to stab his positive polarity counterpart in the spark, but then the Terminus Blade suddenly reacted with the Origin Matrix. As the fellow Artifacts of the Primes refused to harm each other, the Matrix merely recharged the Blade. Evil Magnus took advantage of this distraction to get the jump on his counterpart, knocking the Origin Matrix out of his chest. Just as evil Magnus was about to deliver a finishing blow, however, the constituents of Nexus Prime arrived, used the Matrix to reform the Star Saber, and summarily defeated evil Magnus. ''Transformers: Universe'' The Origin Matrix is an ancient and powerful artifact in Transformers: Universe. Notes *Similarly to the Origin Matrix, the Matrix of Leadership of the Aligned continuity family and of the IDW Generation 1 continuity is said to have once adorned the hilt of Star Saber when Prima wielded it. Category:Matrices Category:Artifacts of the Primes